kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Evol
is a Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Build who transforms using the Evol-Driver and Evolbottles. It may refer to any of the following characters: Monster Evolto.jpg| Evolto (Primary) Soichi without glasses.png| Soichi Isurugi (When possessed by Evolto; Cobra Form only) Evolto Ryuga.jpg| Ryuga Banjo (Kamen Rider Cross-Z, when possessed by Evolto; Dragon Form) DdmY1 TU8AEx96w.jpg| Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build, when possessed by Evolto; Rabbit Form) Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/ * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * : Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity *Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: **'Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet:' Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Appearances: Build Episodes 33-37, 40-41, 44-47, NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Dragon= '''Dragon Form (Phase 2)' Rider Statistics *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 106.8 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t. *'Kicking power': 65.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Ryuga Banjo and labels it as . This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Ryuga also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolto is still able to access the entirety of Evol's power. Evol's weapon in this form is the Beat Closer. This form has two finishers: *Evol-Driver Finishers: ** : Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *Beat Closer Finishers ** ***'Dragon Evolbottle': Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Appearances: Build Episodes 34-36 - Rabbit= Rabbit Form (Phase 3) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.5 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching power': 55.9 t. *'Kicking power': 64.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 89.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.0 sec. http://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6756610#p6765552 is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form when possessing Sento Kiryu and labels it as . In this form Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra and Dragon Form while his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing both of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. This form has two finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Appearances: Build Episodes 36-37 - Black Hole= Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 68.1 t. *'Kicking power': 74.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 91.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.7 sec. is Evol's final form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol Trigger. Evol refers this form as . This was Evolto's natural form before being sealed by Vernage, and after achieving it once again, he no longer needs to possess a host. Black Hole Form consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - The data collection device unit. It is possible to aggregate battle data in real time and to accurately grasp own ability and enemy's ability. It also manages the state of the whole body, and if there is a damaged part, it performs emergency repair automatically. ** - The scanning sensors. In order to exclude the presence that prevents the destruction activities, it has the role to find, such as the rapidly life and combat machine that is resistant to itself. ** - The visual sensors. A special sensitive sensor element with high sensitivity is incorporated to instantaneously detect darkness and moving body reactions hidden in debris. It is also possible to detect chemical substances in the air and to investigate traces of enemies. ** - The protective armor of the EVO Black Hole Head. It is an armor which compressed and processed unknown substances contained in Evolbottles and has better durability than any object on Earth. Moreover, it is possible to invalidate enemy attacks by deploying a space shield of emptiness that a normal human being cannot recognize. ** - The positioning device located at the head. It is possible to check its position information in outer space and the coordinates of the next planet to destroy. It also has the role of grasping the structure of the fallen celestial bodies and proposing plans to efficiently destroy them. ** - The destruction unit installed in the EVO Black Hole Head. It reads the makeover's thinking, it has a role to manipulate freely the range of influence and power of special attacks using a black hole. ** - The protective device that protects the wearer's head. In response to an enemy's physical attack, it is possible to release a shockwave that counteracts and invalidate the damage. * - The shoulder armor. It has a role to optimize the motion of the arm and increase the attack accuracy. In addition, a small environmental modification plant is built in and it is possible to freely control the surrounding composition of gas and liquid in the surroundings. It also has the function of creating harmful substances acting only on specific organisms and spreading them over a wide range. * - The special propulsion unit. In addition to creating propulsion when moving between celestial bodies, it has a function to control the surrounding gravity. In addition, the weighted acceleration at the time of feeding the usual fighting style, and can also be enhanced to intense blow comparable to the deathblow. * - Black Hole Form's chest armor. It is an armor which compressed and processed unknown substances contained in Evolbottles and has better durability than any object on Earth. Moreover, it is possible to invalidate enemy attacks by deploying a space shield of emptiness that a normal human being cannot recognize. * - The special conversion furnace incorporated in the chest. It has the role of converting unknown substances contained in Evolbottles into a strong destructive energy. It has the power to forcibly suspend all existing life activities within the influence range, special attack using the black hole and special reinforcement which raises its own combat ability up to 50 times is also possible. In addition, the burden during transformation increases explosively according to the power of special attacks and the degree of capacity enhancement. In this form, Evolto's power rises to a tremendous degree, surpassing all of his previous forms and every other Rider in the series, though his jump height is still much lower than Build's RabbitRabbit Form and both his punching and kicking power are slightly lower than TankTank Form. While still possessing all the abilities of Cobra Form, Evolto gains the ability to generate and manipulate small black holes. Once one of these black holes makes contact with an enemy, it traps them within itself and completely destroys them, leaving not trace behind. This form's finisher is : Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. Appearances: Build Episode 36 , 37-39, 41-42, 44-46, 48 }} Equipment Devices *Evol-Driver - Transformation device *Evolbottles - Transformation trinkets *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Evol's Fullbottles (Only seen in episode 37) *Fullbottles - Used to summon weapons and perform finishers. *Evol Trigger - Upgrade device for Black Hole Form Weapons *Transteam Gun - Personal weapon, inherited from Blood Stalk *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Inherited from Blood Stalk *Drill Crusher - Personal weapon in Rabbit Form, inherited from Kamen Rider Build *Beat Closer - Personal weapon in Dragon Form, inherited from Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Hawk Gatlinger - Weapon granted by the Gatling Fullbottle Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Evol is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Evol bears an astronomy motif due to Evolto's alien origins and Soichi Isurugi's career as an astronaut, evoking the Galileo Damashii from Kamen Rider Ghost. *Evol's ability to gain access to Build's weapons is reminiscent to Kamen Rider Gold Drive's ability to steal the weapons of his series' heroic Riders. *Despite being shown in the magazine scans, Evol Rabbit never actually used the Drill Crusher in the show. Appearances See Also *Blood Stalk References ru:Kamen Rider Evol Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Build Riders Category:Villains Category:Build Characters Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Antivillains